


Bloody Worried

by lovelyjess



Category: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent - Fandom
Genre: After suicide attempt, Downton Abbey - Freeform, Ed Speelers, Jimmy's worried, M/M, Rob James-Collier - Freeform, Thomas Barrow - Freeform, Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent - Freeform, jimmy kent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyjess/pseuds/lovelyjess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy returns to Downton Abbey after receiving news of Thomas' condition.</p><p>*I know it's been done a lot!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Worried

**Author's Note:**

> I know this whole scenario has been done a lot, so this is just my take.
> 
> (I'm also not the best at the old Downton-y language, so sorry about that)

Jimmy sighed loudly to himself as he gazed up at the magnificence that was Downton Abbey. It had been a while since the young man had been fired, and it felt strange to be back in the grounds again. Though the house looked unchanged from the outside, he knew everything was very different under the surface. Mrs Hughes had wrote to him, almost begging for him to come back to see Mr Barrow, Thomas. It broke Jimmy's heart to hear what happened to his friend, how people had pushed him to try and take his own life. He was certain almost everyone downstairs wouldn't take blame, most likely arguing the older man had brought it on himself, pushing them all away with his cruel intentions and snide remarks. Jimmy knew that there was more to Thomas than meets the eye. He knew that his persona was just a mask, that he only acted that way to not show his vulnerability. He misunderstood him all those years ago and he blamed himself for not being able to be there to stop him hurting himself. Thomas didn't deserve that, no matter what he's done to others in the past. Nobody deserves to die.  
Jimmy trekked up the drive and around the back of the house to the servants' door, knocking politely before waiting to be let in (he didn't want to just walk in like he owned the place and get a telling off from old Carson).  
"Jimmy? What on Earth are you doing here?" Anna asked, a look of shock on her face as she opened the door.  
"Hello Anna." Jimmy smiled softly. "Mrs Hughes wrote to me. She told me I should come visit Thomas, uh, Mr Barrow." He answered, still feeling as though he should call him by his proper name in front of the others.  
"Mrs Hughes?"  
"Yes. May I come in?" He asked, a little unsure of what her answer might be.  
"Of course." She smiled widely. "Come in while I go and fetch her for you." She said, moving so he could follow her inside. "It's good to see you again Jimmy." She added with another smile as she went off to find the housekeeper.  
While he waited, Jimmy stood awkwardly in the hall, not knowing if he should venture anywhere else. Mr Carson always hated when guests overstepped their place, and he doubted that the old man had changed much since he had left. Taking a look around, he saw that things were mostly the same. A few new maids, maybe a new footman, but other than that, downstairs had hardly changed. It was strange for him to be standing around, not doing anything while the others were busy with their jobs. Before, he would be taking luncheon to the dining room or polishing the silver for a dinner party. Carson would flip if he saw any of them even stop to take a breath. Now though, he felt out of place, and couldn't wait for Anna to return.  
"James. Thank you so much for coming." Mrs Hughes sighed, almost appearing from nowhere.  
"Thank you for your letter." Jimmy nodded, resisting the urge to check his appearance in front of her. "Is, uh, is Thomas in his room?" He asked, wanting to see him already. He hadn't travelled all day to stand around and yabber.  
"Mr Barrow was needed upstairs. They're throwing a party for Lady Mary's birthday and there are guests galore!" She explained.  
"He's working? Surely he should be in bed." Jimmy said seriously, suddenly feeling even more concerned for his friend.  
"Mr Carson needed him upstairs James. There was nothing more he could do in bed."  
"Right. Of course. Someone gets a cold around here and you send them to bed for days, but Thomas is hurting and he's straight back to work!" He snapped angrily. "I refuse to see how that is fair. He is sick too."  
"James-"  
"It ain't right!"  
"James!" Mr Carson's loud, demanding voice, boomed down the hall. "How dare you speak to Mrs Hughes in that manner!"  
"It's okay Mr Carson. I have it under control." Mrs Hughes stepped in, not wanting to cause a scene.  
"What are you even doing here?" He asked sternly.  
"I wrote to him. I thought he should know about Mr Barrow, they were friends after all." She explained.  
"Hmm. We don't need a reminder of that thank you." Mr Carson grumbled, a disapproving look on his face. Jimmy was beginning to understand why part of him was relieved to leave Downton all those years ago.  
"May I see him?" He questioned as Carson sent him a firm glare.  
"Mr Barrow is needed upstairs." He muttered.  
"I'm sure Andy can take over for him Mr Carson. James did come all this way."  
"Well he should not have bothered to come all this way. Barrow is fine. He doesn't need babysitting." Mr Carson snapped.  
"Just go and find him please." Mrs Hughes said sternly, giving him a look. He just sighed and nodded, leaving them both to find Thomas. "Come into my sitting room. You'll have some privacy in there." She smiled, leading him across the hall.  
"Why did you send me that letter Mrs Hughes?" Jimmy asked curiously as he took a seat opposite her.  
"Because you and Mr Ba-, Thomas, are friends and I thought you might like to know about his condition." She answered.  
"Forgive me for sounding blunt, but is that the only reason? In your letter, his condition sounded urgent but now he's up working. I'm not a doctor, but surely he should be resting."  
"I just thought he could use a friend and I know that you both were close." She sighed. "I know you felt something for him." She added, making his eyes widen.  
"Mrs Hughes, I-"  
"Just in here Mr Barrow." Mr Carson interrupted, pushing open the sitting room door.  
"Mr Carson, I don't understand. I don't believe I have anyone who would want to visit me." Thomas sighed, making his way into the room.  
"Hiya." Jimmy said quietly, making the older man turn around quickly.  
"Jimmy?!"  
"Mr Carson and I will leave you now." Mrs Hughes spoke up, sending the butler a look.  
"I don't think that is-"  
"Come on. I'll be back with some tea." She smiled before they both left them alone.  
"What are you doin' here?" Thomas asked, looking more shocked than Anna did when she opened the back door.  
"What do you think I'm doin' here? You didn't think to tell me what happened to yourself?" Jimmy said angrily.  
"I never thought it would matter to you." Thomas mumbled.  
"Well it did matter, you matter." Jimmy sighed. "I was so bloody worried."  
"I'm fine."  
"You are not fine!" He snapped. "How could you possibly think this is fine? You should have told me what was happenin'. I'd've came back earlier, I'd've sorted those bastards out."  
"It is hardly their fault." Thomas muttered.  
"It bloody is their fault! None of them were ever there for you Thomas. They never helped you or looked out for you. Never! They could hardly expect anything in return."  
"I never have given them a reason to be there for me. It's a wonder they even bothered to come looking when I needed it."  
"Don't. Don't speak like that." Jimmy snapped again. "You should be in bed, resting." He said seriously, sitting back down.  
"Did you get a doctorate whilst you were away then?" Thomas smirked, sitting beside him.  
"Don't be smart." Jimmy warned.  
"You see now why nobody likes me?" He added, lighting himself a cigarette.  
"No, I don't." Jimmy answered truthfully, taking one from him before doing the same. "There is no one out there who is perfect Thomas. Every lad has done things they ain't proud of, but we all deserve a second chance." He said seriously.  
"I've done too much I ain't proud of to deserve a second chance Jimmy. I've hurt people, I 'ave." Thomas sighed, breathing out a billow of smoke.  
"People have hurt you too. That's why we're here, why I'm here."  
"Why did you come all the way back here? Why would you bother? Not that I ain't grateful."  
"I needed to see you for meself. I should've been here earlier, I should've stayed. I could've 'elped you." Jimmy sighed.  
"I'm sure Mr Carson wasn't too pleased to see you back." Thomas chuckled, ignoring Jimmy's last comment. He didn't want him to feel as though he was partly to blame. No one was to blame but himself.  
"Well he best get over that. I ain't leaving until you're better."  
"I am better." Thomas sighed, earning a look that showed Jimmy knew he was lying. "I am. If I wasn't better, I would be in bed, wouldn't I?"  
"You should be." Jimmy muttered.  
"Alright, Dr Kent." Thomas mumbled under his breath, causing a small smile to appear on his friend's face.


End file.
